1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the purification of liquids by means of anodic oxidation. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus having two electrodes which can be connected to a power source and are immersed in a spaced apart arrangement into the liquid and wherein at least the anode consists of an austenitic chromium-nickel-molybdenum steel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2 442 078, an arrangement of this type is used to purify water and particularly to remove germs from water. To ensure that the electrodes are resistant against the water to be purified and its impurities, they consist of a stainless austenitic chromium-nickel-molybdenum steel. However, it has been found that, at the currents required for the purification of water, the electrode which is used as the anode precipitates chromium in an amount which may exceed the limits permissible for drinking water.